heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginude Airgetlám
Ginude Airgetlám (銀腕・アガートラーム Gin'ude Agātorāmu lit. "Silver Arm Airgetlám") is the insert song that Maria Cadenzavna Eve sang in episode 7 of Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX and as an Ignited Arrangement in the same episode. She also sang it later in episode 9 of the same season. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 真の強さとは何か？探し彷徨う 誇ること？契ること？　まだ見えず 想い出の微笑みに問いかけ続けた まだ残る手の熱を忘れはしない 惑い迷い苦しむことで 罪を抉り隠し逃げずに あるがままの自分の声で 勇気を問え　決意を撃て それがわたしの聖剣　翳せ！ 弱くてもいい涙を流してもいいさ 絶対負けない歌　それが心にあるのなら 運命―さだめ―も過去も嘆きも記憶も愛も ぐっと握って今　足掻き踠きそして立つ わたしらしさを見つけた　胸に今日を刻んで 十字なるこの輝き　その意味とは？ 名に宿る忘却―オブリビオン―わたしの正義―ブレイズ― 銀色の左腕に　慈愛―あい―を込めて 闇を裂け　悪を断て　無双を放て 世界分の1を独奏―つらぬ―き 脆い自分全て晒して 例え膝をつく日が来ても ハートだけは　夢だけは 決して土で汚さない…決して！ 弱くてもいい平凡な拳でもいい 絶対突き出すこと　この手覚えているのなら 悔しささえも恥ずかしめでも何でも ぐっと握って今　この身は炎となる 泥に塗れた奇跡も　天は見てくれている 勇気を問え　決意を撃て それがわたしの聖剣　翳せ！ 弱くてもいい涙を流してもいいさ 絶対負けない歌　それが心にあるのなら 雫の通る道にはきっと綺麗な 自分色の未来　煌めいているはずだ…！ 弱くてもいい平凡な拳でもいい 絶対突き出すこと　この手覚えているのなら 慟哭、嗚咽、憎しみ、苦痛も全部 ぐっと握って今　足掻き踠きそして立つ わたしらしさを見つけた 胸に今日を刻んで 此処に…✝―十字―の歌を |-|Romaji = Shin no tsuyosa to wa nani ka? Sagashi samayou Hokoru koto? Chigiru koto? Mada miezu Omoide no hohoemi ni toikake tsudzuketa Mada nokoru te no netsu wo wasure wa shinai Madoi mayoi kurushimu koto de Tsumi wo eguri kakushi nigezu ni Aru ga mama no jibun no koe de Yūki wo toe ketsui wo ute Sore ga watashi no seiken kazase! Yowakute mo ī namida wo nagashite mo ī sa Zettai makenai uta sore ga kokoro ni aru no nara Sadame mo kako mo nageki mo kioku mo ai mo Gutto nigitte ima agaki mogaki soshite tatsu Watashi rashisa wo mitsuketa mune ni kyō wo kizande Jūji naru kono kagayaki sono imi to wa? Na ni yadoru oburibion watashi no bureizu Gin'iro no hidari ude ni ai wo komete Yami wo sake aku wo tate musō wo hanate Sekai bun no ichi wo tsuranuki Moroi jibun subete sarashite Tatoe hiza wo tsuku hi ga kite mo Hāto dake wa yume dake wa Kesshite tsuchi de kensanai...kesshite! Yowakute mo ī heibon'na kobushi demo ī Zettai tsukidasu koto kono te oboete iru no nara Kuyashisa sae mo hazukashi me demo nandemo Gutto nigitte ima kono mi wa honō to naru Doro ni mamireta kiseki mo ten wa mite kurete iru Yūki wo toe ketsui wo ute Sore ga watashi no seiken kazase! Yowakute mo ī namida wo nagashite mo ī sa Zettai makenai uta sore ga kokoro ni aru no nara Shizuku no tōru michi ni wa kitto kirei na Jibun iro no mirai kirameite iru hazu da...! Yowakute mo ī heibon'na kobushi demo ī Zettai tsukidasu koto kono te oboete iru no nara Dōkoku, oetsu, nikushimi, kutsū mo zenbu Gutto nigitte ima agaki mogaki soshite tatsu Watashi rashisa wo mitsuketa Mune ni kyō wo kizande Koko ni...jūji no uta wo |-|English = What is true strength? I wander in search of it To be proud? To make a vow? I still can’t find it I continue to ask the smile in my memories I won’t forget the warmth lingering in my hand While lost, confused, and suffering I gouge out my sins without running or hiding With my voice, as I am I ask my courage, I strike my resolve This is my holy sword, behold! It’s fine if I’m weak, it’s fine if my tears flow As long as this invincible song stays in my heart Destiny and the past and grief and memories and love I hold them tight and now I struggle bitterly and stand I found myself and today I carve it in my chest That shine which became a cross, what is its meaning? The forgetfulness -OBLIVION- contained in a name, my justice -BLAZE- I send my compassion -love- into this silver left arm Slice away darkness, cut apart evil, release my invincibility To one part of the world I gave a solo recital -pierced through- Showing my fragile self to everyone Even if the day comes where I fall to my knees Just my heart, just my dreams They’ll never be fouled by dirt …Never! It’s fine if I’m weak, it’s fine if my fist is ordinary I still must strike out, as long as this hand can remember how My frustration and my shame and everything else I hold them tight and now this body becomes a flame Even if this miracle is covered in mud, heaven is still watching I ask my courage, I strike my resolve This is my holy sword, behold! It’s fine if I’m weak, it’s fine if my tears flow As long as this invincible song stays in my heart The trickling road forward is surely beautiful The future of my own colour will surely sparkle…! It’s fine if I’m weak, it’s fine if my fist is ordinary I still must strike out, as long as this hand can remember how Wailing, sobbing, hate, agony, and everything I hold them tight and now I struggle bitterly and stand I found myself Today I carve it in my chest Right here… The song of the cross Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs